The present disclosure relates generally to portable electronic devices, and in particular to portable electronic devices that provide time information.
Portable electronic devices may have the capability to present time information such as a digital or analog clock on a user interface of the portable electronic device. Portable electronic devices may also have the capability to track the location of a user, for example, by using Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers. As the user travels to a different city or to a different location, the digital or analog clock presented on the user interface of the portable electronic device can be updated to correspond to the current location of the user. However, in some instances, the user may be interested in knowing the local time of a city or location away from the current location of the user.
Although some portable electronic devices may provide the capability for a user to manually type in remote locations such as city names to retrieve time information for remote locations, the manual entry process can be cumbersome and may be susceptible to typographical errors. Furthermore, the form factor of some portable electronic devices may not be suitable for such manual entry. For example, a small electronic device may not have sufficient surface area on a user interface to accommodate the display of a virtual keyboard to enable a user to manually type in city names.